


Peter Parker's Illustrious Internship

by secretsinmyhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame did NOT Happen, Family Dynamic, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Tony Stark, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Marvel Universe, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker, Swearing, Twitter, formatting might be trash sorry, just happy one shots, no beta we die like men, no shipping just friends, oneshots, peter deserves some fun, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, spiderson, twitter fic w plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsinmyhead/pseuds/secretsinmyhead
Summary: Peter Parker did, in fact, have an internship despite what Flash said. It just so happens that his internship was not exactly normal- when he wasn't web slinging around the city as the vigilante Spider-man, Peter Parker was inventing Avengers tech, watching movies with his mentor, Tony Stark, or just causing mischief in the SI tower.This is a series of oneshots following Peter Parker as Tony Stark's personal intern interacting with SI staff, gaining a mass following on twitter, and even making some friends along the way.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 462
Collections: SecretInMyHead's Peter Parker Alternate Universe





	1. (i) The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back from the dead it's been like how many months? Anyways, I've been reading too many twitter fics, so enjoy this one because I wanted a nice oneshot book with Peter working at SI and couldn't find any good complete ones, so I'm writing it myself. enjoy! Feel free to comment prompts!
> 
> _all usernames, events, places, people etc are all ficitonal! I simply made up these users on the spot, they could exist idk but I have no affiliation with them if they do, everyone used is fictional_

Despite rumours, Peter Parker does, in fact, have an internship at Stark Industries. It's just that it isn't exactly a normal internship. For Peter, his internship is mostly web-slinging around the city saving cats stuck in trees, or stopping robberies at little Mom-and-Pop shops around Queens. When he isn't out being Queens' beloved vigilante, he's in Tony Stark's personal lab tuning up his web shooters, or helping Tony create new gear for the Avengers.

Unlike other interns, Peter finds himself creating new weapons for the Avengers, or creating useless, but cute, little robots to do pointless activities around the lab like dance whenever anyone drops a tool, or brews too hot coffee just to piss off his mentor. Mr Stark tends to be really lenient with Peter's shenanigans, whether it be building a floating cup holder, or testing the limits of string telephones, he doesn't exactly care as long as Peter isn't harming anyone or letting out SI secrets.

So Peter making a personal twitter account for him as Mr Stark's personal intern isn't exactly the weirdest project he's taken on. Of course, any videos or photos he posts has to be vetted by their PR team for fear of letting out SI trade secrets, but to say he is excited is an understatement.

_hello :) @TSintern_  
twitter im here haha :))

_↪️ nedward @LEEDS.me.away  
_ HE'S HERE YOOOOO

_↪️ hello :) @TSintern  
_ YOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM HERE

_↪️ we live in a society @MJ03  
_ oh no

_↪️ hello :) @TSintern  
_ oh yes

_↪️ Tony Stark ✔️ @iamironman  
_ kid you couldn't have made a better first tweet?

_↪️ hello :) @TSintern  
_ no 💕

To say his account blew up overnight would not be an exaggeration. Twitter is having a fit bringing up conspiracies on who he could be and just who he is to Tony Stark. It's funny, watching the internet collectively blowing up in confusion and having his twitter mentions go insane. That night, after he had finished his lab time and finds himself lounging on this couch in the penthouse next to Pepper while Tony is in the kitchen arguing with Cap on how to make spaghetti he pulls the app out again.

_hello :) @TSintern  
_ those two are always arguing about something @iamironman @CaptainAmerica [video of Captain America and Tony Stark quietly arguing over a pot of pasta with Black Widow sitting on the counter beside them with an amused expression and a cup of coffee in hand]

_↪️ !domestic avengers! @brbsimping  
_ WHAT

_↪️ sarah @TSinternfan  
_ they're living the dream?? dinner w the avengers??

_↪️ going dark @deadpool69  
_ the intern was invited to dinner but not me D:

_↪️ was invited to dinner✔️ @blackwidow  
_ Yes.

Dinner is a blast, turns out Tony and Steve were arguing about which pasta sauce they wanted to use and settled on neither choices considering Natasha piped up with a differing opinion and neither were willing to overwrite her opinion. The rest of the night was calm, Peter logs out of twitter mostly due to his notifications blowing up, but also to stop the temptation to live tweet their movie night.

The next day starts off quieter. Saturday begins with Peter waking up in his room in the tower before scuttling to level 98 after saying good morning to Dr Banner to finish new arrows for Mr Barton (he's making arrows for Hawkeye and he still is fanboying about it). It is only when he accidentally slipped and absolutely destroyed their welding mask that he is forced to leave the sanctuary of Tony's personal lab.

_NO ONE TELL MR STARK @TSintern  
_ oh fuck oh no oh shit [image of a flattened welding mask, bent unnaturally with the glass section for the eyes completely shattered]

_↪️ georgey @sciencenerd298  
_ how did you do this @TSintern like actually how

_↪️ currently doing homework :( @brbsimping  
_ yeah no one tell @iamironman

_↪️ >:) @sucks2suck  
_ vouch @iamironman simply do not see

_i cant believe youve done this @TSintern  
_ hey besties which one of you snitched [image of a hand pressed against the glass door, on the other side is Tony's lab, all projects blurred out but Tony Stark is in focus and raising one eyebrow looking as if he is shooing the person away with one hand]

_↪️ i cant believe youve done this @TSintern  
_ time to go bother my coworkers who i have never met before for a welding mask haha L

Peter, as he wanders floor 24, resident floor for intern labs, looking for a new welding mask was 'subtly' tailed by a security guard and watched by a few of the older interns in the lab, all of which have a confused look on their faces. Still, he plays naive and smiles at the Lab Director on the floor and asks, "Do you have an extra welding mask I can borrow? I'll bring it back as soon as we get a new one."

The LD eyes him curiously, "What floor do you work on?" Her eyes dart to Peter's decidedly badge-less shirt and bunny pyjama pants, "Can I see your ID card?"

Fumbling with his words, Peter has no idea how he was supposed to tell the LD that he doesn't have an ID card because Mr Stark just never gave him one and Happy hasn't said anything about it and until now he didn't know other people even had ID cards. Before he can mutter out a half-assed excuse FRIDAY pipes up, "As Mr Stark's personal intern, Peter does not need a badge. Please assist him in finding a new welding mask, Mr Stark is getting agitated at the wait."

A hush falls over the floor and everyone freezes, Peter notices a few of the younger interns whispering among themselves mumbling about his twitter. The security guard sheepishly backs up and the Lab director looks embarrassed before murmuring to follow her and she leads Peter to a supply closet full of personal protective equipment and hands him a new welding mask. Peter smiles and thanks her before rushing back up to floor 98 to give Mr Stark the mask and decidedly tells FRIDAY to remind him later to actually go around and properly meet the other interns when he is not in his pyjamas.

Tony perks up when Peter arrives with the new mask and grabs it and throws it on before getting to work, "Thanks, kid. I heard from FRIDAY you got a little trouble from everyone downstairs? You okay?"

Falling onto his stool, Peter looks back at his almost complete prototype of the new arrow head, "Yeah, they just didn't know who I was and since I didn't have a badge and showed up in my pyjamas they were a little confused. FRIDAY cleared it up though."

Humming thoughtfully, Tony finishes welding and walks over to where Peter is and ruffles his hair as he analyses the arrowhead looking pleased with Peter's work. "Maybe I should stop hogging you to myself. You could make some friends and help SI out in more than just creating Avengers tech." Mr Stark thoughtfully looks down at Peter who was eyeing his mentor (totally not a father-figure, haha nope because Peter has not called Tony dad, nope he did not despite what the Avengers say or FRIDAYs recordings say), "if you want to of course, Pete."

Tony walks over to their coffee machine and swears as he takes a sip of the scalding hot liquid, "Mr Stark, I think that might be fun. As long as I can still work up here too and continue with my other 'internship.'" Peter mimics throwing and dorkily grins.

"Of course, kid."

So that's how it begins. Peter's adventures as now both Tony Stark's personal intern, as well as a regular intern that runs around the lower floors helping out his coworkers on project- all the while tweeting his adventures both working as an Intern and spending time with the Avengers.

_new job pog? @TSintern  
_ mr stark is now allowing me to hang with the other interns ahaha i am ready to cause chaos on the main levels with way too much power and clearance than a teenager should ever have

_↪️ Tony Stark ✔️ @iamironman  
_ go have fun, kid. see you in my lab usual time wednesday.

_↪️ hello fam @avengersrcool  
_ tony who is this kid and why is he so powerful

_↪️ paul @biomedsuperior  
_ can't wait to meet you!

_↪️ nedward @LEEDS.me.away  
_ dude ur so cool

_↪️ new job pog? @TSintern  
_ not as cool as u :D

_↪️ o.o @plutoisaplanet  
_ everyone is excited to meet you/invite you to karaoke night

_↪️ new job pog? @TSintern  
_ KARAOKE YOOOOOOOOOO


	2. (ii) glitter bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes the day off school to work on a new glitter bomb at SI. Meanwhile his class is on a field trip to a mysterious location- it seems Peter won't miss too much after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my one-shot from Still Peter Parker: Chaos, except I’ve removed shipping elements and changed it more to fit this books concept. Enjoy!
> 
> _all usernames, events, and people are fictional_

Working at Stark Industries is always full of surprises. Peter, under the disproving but slightly amused sigh of Aunt May, has taken this Tuesday afternoon off from school to help out in the intern labs. (“Come on Aunt May! They’re testing the new silent glitter bombs! I helped create the formulaic components that keep it silent! Am I supposed to go to school and miss this product test?” / “You’ll be missing Mr Harrington’s mystery field trip, Peter.” / “Exactly! A field trip! Nothing important, May, please?”) Needless to say his bambi eyes mixed with Mr Stark’s promise to drag Peter up to the penthouse for lunch to make sure he actually eats, got May to call him in sick for school and on the subway to SI.

Peter practically prances his way through the lobby, smiling a greeting to the receptionist as he walks up to the scanner as he makes his way to the security checkpoint you must go through to enter the main lobby. The usual security guard, Guss, nods at Peter who waves to other interns and coworkers in line as he sheepishly walks past the line and through the scanner without being searched by a guard like everyone else. He hears a new worker snarkily ask who Peter is and how come he gets to bypass security measures before an older worker shushes him and whispers something about Peter being Mr Stark’s personal intern.

If it was up to Peter he would be in line with everyone else, but Mr Stark insists that Peter be allowed to enter and leave the tower in a hurry in case he is every injured (you get stabbed on patrol and held up by security once on your way to Mr Stark’s medbay ONCE and the billionaire just won’t let it go) so he can get to where he needs to be without wasting precious time getting his things searched. Plus, Peter supposes, it’s good that no one searches his stuff- them seeing his Spidey Suit and web shooters might raise a few questions. 

Beaming, Peter enters the R&D lab and puts his coat down at his desk and takes out his phone,

__

_testing day :) @TSintern  
_ who is ready for some explosive fun :D [image of twelve bowls of differently colored glitter layed out in front of Peter]  
_↪️Clint ✔️ @hawkeyearchery  
_ this will be a game changer for prank night _@TheScarletWitch_  
_↪️Wanda❤️✔️ @TheScarletWitch  
_ _@hawkeyearchery_ doesnt matter what tools you get him to cook up,  
you still wont win. i can move things with my mind remember

__

_↪️prank night? @avengersfanboy07  
_ THE AVENGERS HAVE PRANK NIGHTS.>>=+FLSDKFPSFOD HELLO???

__

_↪️glitter what TSintern explain @hiremepls  
_ glitter ??? Hello????? ‘Explosive fun’ huhhhhhhh

__

_↪️nedward gone dark @LEEDS.me.away  
_ i cant believe youre ditching me today but i can forgive you if you film this  
_↪️testing day :) @TSintern  
_ ily youre the love of my life im sorryyyyyyyy  
_↪️nedward gone dark @LEEDS.me.away  
_ _@TSintern_ youre on thin fucking ice but ily2 bro

Peter winces, he really should have messaged Ned he was skipping today, but he knows his best friend won’t stay mad for long, especially if he gifts him one of their (hopefully) successfully glitter bombs. And maybe a signed Iron Man shirt. He will do both just in case. The lights suddenly dim everywhere except the center of the room and Peter grins and puts his phone in his pocket and slips into a lab coat and pair of goggles. “Time to get testing!”

-=-

Ned was having a bad day, his best friend suddenly dips on their mystery field trip (which Ned is 70% sure is to the uptown water treatment facility if the rumor mill is anything to go off of) and MJ was sick too!

**MJ:** im sick today btw have fun on the field trip loser

**guy in the chair:** MJ YOU CANT DO THI PETER IS DIPPING ON ME TOO DON T DO THIS

**MJ:** ha sucks 2 suck

At least she texted him a heads up, unlike Peter- who Ned can’t really stay mad at. Peter has always been a little absent-minded on anything unless it has to do with Spider-Man or random trivia facts. Plus, Peter has always been great at apologizing, and always makes it up to Ned in the form of a movie night with just them, no Spider-Manning, no homework, or anything just them talking and playing video games and watching movies like they used to before their lives turned into some sort of comic book. 

When Ned arrives at Mr Harrington’s room he is surprised to see the words ‘mystery field trip location: Stark Industries!’ Ned thinks, ‘oh no’ before pulling out his phone, today was going to be eventful.

**guy in the chair:** PETER THE TRIP IS TO SI??? 

**guy in the chair:** PETER PERTERT PERETE PARKER PWETER 

**guy in the chair:** PETER WE ARE GOING TO UROIE WORKK BROO

_unread_

Ned sighs and sits down, excited- it seems he won’t be as lonely today as he originally thought.

-=-

The test was going amazingly. Well, it wasn’t exactly perfect just yet, the glitter bombs aren’t soundless just yet, there still is a slight popping sound which Peter finds himself brooding over, as he continues to scribble different formulas and concepts on their whiteboard to fix the problem, but the glitter bomb themselves distributed the glitter at a wide range of area.

Peter’s phone is missing in action right now, which isn’t a huge deal considering Mr Stark basically made it hack-proof, and Karen won’t allow anyone but him to enter the actual phone, and if it does end up getting accessed the phone will upload all of his data to Mr Stark’s secure cloud and self-destruct- which may seem like excessive, but when you’re not only an Avenger in training, but also build Avenger gear, you do what you have to to keep information secure.

Kathy, a college graduate student and fellow intern, runs up to Peter, she’s covered in yellow and blue glitter to Peter’s neon pink and green glitter. “A half success!” Kathy chuckles as she attempts to brush some of the glitter out of her hair.

Another intern, Simon, questions from the corner, “What is this glitter bomb even for?”

Peter beams, “The Avengers are in the middle of a prank war and needed some ammunition to both win the war and to make Mr Stark’s life a mess- so I volunteered to help. Plus we can reuse this tech to distribute antidotes to widespread viruses, or foam to help stop fires, or as a signal flare.”  
The other interns nod at Peter’s excited ramble, used to his antics before the head intern walks into the lab and laughs at her workers all covered in a rainbow of glittery colours. “We have a tour group walking through in ten, I need someone to explain what you’re doing,” she smiles softly at her workers and nods at the glitter covered floor, “and get someone to sweep up some glitter so the tour doesn’t go flying.” Just like that she leaves in a whirlwind of beeping pagers and ruffled papers on her clipboard. 

Simon turns to Peter, “Would you be okay to explain today, Pete?”

Peter, always one for helping explain concepts, jumps from foot to foot and nods energetically, “Of course!” The next ten minutes pass quickly, a bot comes in and sweeps up the glitter and makes a little circle of clean floor for the tour members and on the other side of the lab the tests continue. Peter quickly puts up a glass divider so the group would be able to see their experiments on the glitter bombs, but not actually get hit with the glitter itself. 

FRIDAY lights up the floor tiles by the main door, as a silent way of announcing the tour group was here. Peter, watching Tom, the intern who’s currently testing their newest version of the glitter bomb, chirps, “Welcome to floor 24, R&D intern lab! Today we are working on a completely silent glitter bomb-” a soft booming sound echoes throughout the room “- we are still working on the ‘silent’ part.” Suddenly Peter hears a stifled laugh he instantly recognizes and turns his head away from Tim (who is now covered in silver glitter) to see his class watching him with wide eyes. “Oh… Hello everyone.”

Flash, whos mouth is agape, starts to sputter nonsensical words as Ned whispers out that he texted Peter to which Peter curses the gods for his lost phone. Ned then just laughs and stutters out to the class, “We told you Peter had an internship!”

Peter, covered in green and pink glitter, looking akin to a watermelon candy, just shrugs and replies, “We did tell you.” As his classmates start to sputter out confused questions, Peter goes on to explain what the glitter bomb’s technology can eventually be used for, he gives the same spiel he earlier gave to Simon and watch as his classmates, and teacher, all soak in the information Peter is feeding them rapidfire.

Everything starts to calm down as Peter takes general questions about the lab and work the interns do- that is until the clock strikes twelve and Tony Stark enters the lab in an ACDC t shirt, silver suit jacket and black dress pants, looking at his Starkpad as he rapidly types and sends emails. “Hey, kid. I promised your aunt I’d make sure you’d eat- so lunch time, up to the penthouse we go. Rhodes is making pizza.” 

At Peter’s silence, Mr Stark looks up and sees Peter as red as a tomato standing next to a tour group- wait is that Peter’s friend? Ted? “Your class?” he asks as he slips on his paparazzi smile. 

“Yes…” Peter clears his throat and gestures for his class to leave the lab just as another glitter bomb, this one much quieter than the previous one, goes off covering the room everywhere except the area behind the divider in a soft cyan. 

Mr Stark eyes the divider with amused eyes, “glad that’s up, this suit is Armani. Anyways, the tour of this lab is over, and I’ll be taking Pete.” Mr Stark subtly pulls up the tour group on his Starkpad and finds the name of the tour guide, “and Ms Diaz will bring you lot to the public cafeteria, lunch is on us so feel free to get seconds. Bye now.” Mr Stark starts to leave and Peter runs to grab his jacket (where his phone is subsequently laying under) and jogs to catch up with Mr Stark. 

“Bye everyone! I’ll text you, Ned!”

With that, Peter is gone and the class is reeling over the fact that Peter not only has an internship, but knows Tony Stark and has dinners with the Avengers. The pieces aren’t exactly slipping into place as the group follows Ms Diaz to the food court until Betty pipes up, “Peter is that mysterious TSintern on twitter, isn’t he? Oh my gosh, we should have known considering he always interacts with Ned on my timeline!”

Ned, trying to deflect with meek “no way aha” is promptly shut down by Cindy who gasps and starts to theorize with Betty.

**guy in the chair:** peter they know they know they know about your twitter

_read_

-=-

_testing day :) @TSintern_  
today was a success i’d say [image of neck down image of Peter in a lab coat, black shirt and blue jeans all covered in green and pink glitter]  
_↪️ testing day :) @TSintern_  
and got to see some friends from school, hope they enjoyed the colours [image of the lab, taken by FRIDAY, covered in every color of glitter imaginable, interns are laughing amongst themselves as they attempt to get some glitter off of their clothes]

_↪️ testing day :) @TSintern_  
time to go hug mr war machine and hope he likes my glittery surprise :)

_↪️ James Rhodes✔️@ColRhodesOfficial_  
you better not


	3. (iii) karaoke and friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter goes to karaoke night with the other interns and we are introduced to some new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trash at formatting i am so sorry but tell me if you guys like this new indention style
> 
> **also updates will vary from every Friday or Saturday night depending on schoolwork**

_never gonna give you up@TSintern_  
karaoke night w the interns yoooooo  
_↪️ Tony Stark ✔️ @iamironman_  
have fun kid, call happy to pick you up when youre done

_↪️kathy is karaoke queen @plutoisaplanet_  
we are going to vibe so hard _@TSintern @biomedsuperior_  
_↪️Tony Stark ✔️ @iamironman_  
take good care of him _@plutoisaplanet @biomedsuperior_  
_↪️kathy is panicking @plutoisaplanet_  
YES MR BOSS MR IRON MAN SIR PLS DONT FIRE ME  
_↪️ paul @biomedsuperior_  
mr [redacted] is in goods hands sir pls we love our jobs

To say Peter is excited for tonight would be an understatement. He usually feels left out of things, whether it be having to go Spider-Man and missing team bonding for decathlon in Washington, or not being able to go bowling with the rest of the Avengers because apparently, "it’s not a pg event, kid you don't want to be there, trust me," Peter feels like he is constantly stuck between worlds.

Today, however, Peter is going to have a karaoke fun night with a bunch of college kids and he is excited. Kids his age are fun and all, but being a genius/vigilante/probable heir to SI has made it so that he seems to be rather aloof with kids his own age, they just don’t understand the type of pressure he is constantly under to be the perfect intern, perfect student, perfect superhero. However, these college students and interns know what it is like to be looked towards by their peers, to have such great expectations on their shoulders they’re scared they’ll fail.

It’s days like this, where the wayward interns' group together and cries about their deadlines and how their peers won’t leave them alone or scientists outside of SI keep bothering them for statements on issues or their projects, that they are all able to relax. Peter feels himself relaxing too. Due to the sheer pile of NDAs, the other interns have to sign to even see his face, he knows whatever he does tonight, cry, sing at the top of his lungs, or even just laugh about their work projects, will never leave the room.

The other interns loved him, they really did. Peter was a ball of energy, constantly compared to a golden retriever, and was instantly adopted by all of the interns as a little brother (that is technically their boss). Kathy and Paul, two interns Peter was closest with, meet Peter in front of the karaoke bar that Mr Stark had rented out and then thoroughly threatened the other interns about giving Peter even a drop of the free alcohol. Peter waves happily to Happy who drops him off and then skips into the neon-lit place.

 _never gonna let you down @TSintern_  
[image of a bunch of interns spread around the room, some sitting on couches talking, hands flying in the air to get their point across. Others are on the blue lit stage singing a song from High School Musical, lyrics on screen in front of them and behind their heads on a screen. Many interns wave at the camera. A few are sitting at tables in the back tinkering on something distinctly metallic. Everyone is in casual wear.]  
_↪️wish that was me @hiremepls_  
SI plsplspls i promise id be a good edition to your team pls im begging

_SI Official✔️@StarkIndustries_  
**🔁Retweeted 🔁**  
[image of a bunch of interns spread around the room, some sitting on couches talking, hands flying in the air to get their point across. Others are on the blue lit stage singing a song from High School Musical, lyrics on screen in front of them and behind their heads on a screen. Many interns wave at the camera. A few are sitting at tables in the back tinkering on something distinctly metallic. Everyone is in casual wear.]  


_↪️ SI Official ✔ @StarkIndustries_  
We are always happy to provide accommodations and activities for our  
employees to bond and relax! #StarkIndustries #internkaraokenight

The night goes exactly as Peter expected it to. It’s a night of laughter and getting to know other interns, who he follows on twitter and puts down in his contacts in his new Stark Phone, and just gets to relax. No one asks him about his position in SI, or how he knows Tony Stark, or even how he got his job. Everyone just relaxes and gets up to dance to Peter’s rendition of Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up, and Thriller by Michael Jackson. 

He learns some facts like Kathy has worked for SI for just over a year and is expecting to get her bachelors in Physics in a few months and will be adopting a puppy named Zenith in celebration, or his new friend, Alex is non-binary and is getting ready to take over as the first lgbtq+ lab director at SI and will be donating a portion of their monthly salary to the Trevor Project. 

It is only after he gets Happy to pick him up and is in the car, smiling from ear to ear, that he realizes that he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life working with these wonderful people and can’t wait to continue to learn and grow with them. He babbles and rants about his new friends to Happy, who as usual looks distinctly unhappy, but nods along anyways. 

_there’s a bee??? @beterbarker_  
making new friends is kinda pog ngl,,,

_↪️ nedward @LEEDS.me.away_  
YOOOO FRIENDSHIP POG  
_↪️there’s a bee??? @beterbarker_  
YOOOOOOOOOO

_↪️we live in a society @MJ03_  
we been knew. but glad youre people are starting to realize youre not like  
totally awful i guess  
_↪️there’s a bee??? @beterbarker_  
awwwwww mj ily2

_↪️flash @myfatherwillhearabouthis_  
as if you could make any friends.  
_↪️there’s a bee??? @beterbarker_  
are we not friends :(  
_↪️flash @myfatherwillhearabouthis_  
no.  
_↪️abealicious @abe87_  
flash last week you baked peter cookies and cried cause he said you  
werent terrible  
_↪️petty prant @bbmidtown_  
flash youre a softy at heart stfu every time peter makes a new friend  
you threaten them saying they better not make him sad  
_↪️moon 🌙 @silky.moon_  
Peter once called you his friend in public and you choked on your lunch  
and ranted to me about it for an hour

_flash @myfatherwillhearabouthis_  
i didnt come here to be attacked like this my father will hear about-  
_↪️abealicious @abe87_  
stfu malfoy kinnie 

_loki ✔️ @ssssinistersnake_  
am i doing this midguardian ‘twitter’ thing right


	4. (IV) Just Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of Howards and Maria Starks deaths, Rhodey finds himself going to comfort Tony only to find Peter is already there and doing a better job than Rhodey ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible  
>  **tw// mention of character deaths**

Rhodey knows about the Kid. Of course, he does, he’s met Peter at family dinner nights and interacts with him on Twitter, but Rhodey hasn’t necessarily spent any time with the Kid to get to really know him. All he knows is that Peter was Tony’s intern, and the vigilante Spider-Man that Tony swears is the reason for his heart problems with all of the injuries the Kid seems to get while on patrol. Despite knowing how dear Tony holds the Kid, Rhodey did not expect to see him.

See, today is the anniversary of Tony’s parent's death. Every year, without fail, Rhodey goes to the tower holding their regular order of Chinese takeaway, and always finds Tony alone in his lab usually drinking away the day. And when he went sober just over a year ago, Rhodey would find him in the lab having drunken litres worth of coffee and mocktails looking worse for wear. 

So, in their usual fashion, Rhodey waits in the lobby of the restaurant, waiting for his order to be complete and checks Twitter trending.

1\. Trending  
**#Maria &Howard**  
_The World remembers Howard and Maria Stark on the anniversary of their deaths  
Trending with Tony Stark, Avengers Civil War, and Stark Industries  
76.5k Tweets_

 _SI Official ✔️@StarkIndustries_  
Today we honour our founders Howard Stark, and his wife, Maria Stark. May they rest knowing they brought the world into a new era of technological revolution. We miss them, may they rest in peace. #Maria&Howard

A wave of sadness washes over Rhodey as he thinks about his best friend, practically his brother, and what he must be feeling today. He’s jolted out of his daze when his name is called. He grabs his order, pays then thanks the waitress before bolting out of the door to get to Tony.

The rest of the walk to the tower is a quiet one, Rhodey makes sure his hat is covering his face and speed-walks into the tower using the back entrance. He nods at Happy Hogan and makes his way up the tower using the elevator manned by FRIDAY.

Rhodey knows Tony like the back of his hand, they had been roommates during their MIT days, Tony spends holidays with him and his parents, and they’ve been best friends for as long as he can remember. He knows his best friend’s coffee order, when he hasn’t slept for days when he uses inventing as a coping mechanism, and that Tony Stark does not open up to anyone. He uses ego and money to cover his sorrows in glamour and expensive clothes and cars.

So to say Rhodey is surprised to see that Tony is not only drinking water and listening to quiet music as he calmly tinkers on the newest version of Stark Phone is an understatement, to say the least. Although as Rhodey’s eyes find Peter, asleep on the couch in the lab in an old MIT crewneck and an open Chemistry textbook strewn on his chest, Rhodey realizes that maybe he shouldn’t be that surprised.

Rhodey, wary of the Kids’ insane hearing range, quietly places the food in front of Tony who looks tired, but better than Rhodey has ever seen him on this day. Tony tiredly smiles and opens the food, divvying up their usual orders between the two before splitting his in half onto another plate for the Kid. 

“How are you doing, Tony?” Rhodey whispers as he quietly munches on an eggroll, watching his friend with curious eyes.

Tony, who is watching Peter, still fast asleep on the couch, shrugs and turns to Rhodey, “I’ve been better, but I’ve also definitely been worse.” With a fatherly shine to his eyes, Tony continues, “He’s been a real help today. Been keeping me busy and eating and hydrated, doing what he can to keep me distracted… He understands in a way I wish he didn’t have to, Kid’s lost so many people, yet he still manages to smile.”

Rhodey finds himself nodding and feeling grateful for Peter and the sense of normalcy he has brought into Tony’s life. “The Kid is good for you. And you’re good for him… You’re a good father, Tony.”

Before Tony can adamantly refuse, Peter starts to move, waking up. He stretches slowly and his textbook starts to fall off his chest- his Spider Senses seem to tell him and despite his eyes still being closed, his hand shoots out and catches the book still open to the page he was on.

Peter’s eyes open and he turns to the two adults, he gives a huge smile and his eyes shine happily reminding Rhodey of a golden retriever. “Hello, Mr Stark! Col Rhodes!”

Tony nods at the Kid and nudges the plate on the work table, Peter gets up and sits on the stool next to his mentor. “Eat up, Kid.”

The rest of the night goes like that, a domestic night full of quiet jokes, light-hearted arguments on theoretical physics, and Tony smiling more than Rhodey has ever seen him on this day. Despite this, Rhodey can’t help but feel like he has a metaphorical itch he can’t quite scratch, and he just cannot figure out for the life of him, what it is.

It is not until after Peter goes out on patrol and promises Tony and FRIDAY that he’d be back in his room in the tower before midnight, that Rhodey realizes what had been bothering him the entire night. “He’s just like you in the lab! Enamoured by science and having the same sense of humour for shitty science puns.”

Tony scoffs, “He is not…” Tony then looks out the window of his lab before continuing, “He’s better.” Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Tony turns to Rhodey, “Thanks for coming to visit me, Rhodes. It means a lot.” Tony flips a small screwdriver between his fingers as he turns back to the long-forgotten Stark Phone he was tinkering with earlier. “I’m going to ask him to take over one day, Rhodey. He’d be good for the company, keep us honest. If he’d want the position that is.”

Humming, Rhodey messes with his leg braces and turns to his friend, “He’s a good kid, you couldn’t have made a better choice for the future of SI-” Rhodey stands and collects the containers of Chinese and starts to put their leftovers in Tony’s mini-fridge- “and he’s good for you. I’m glad you found a family, Tony. You, Pepper, Peter- they’re good for you… I’m happy you’ve made your own family, you’re happier than I’ve seen you in a long time.”

Tony thoughtfully looks at the couch where the Kids schoolwork is still laid strewn about, “Yeah, I am.”

A week later, Tony finds himself in the lab with Peter as they work on a new model for Rhodey’s leg braces. “Hey, Kid… I was wondering what you want to do in the future?”

Peter looks up from the wires he was soldering and shrugs, “I’m not really sure, yet. I want to do something with inventing things, and of course, Spider-Man is still going to be swinging around New York, but besides that, I’m still unsure- which my school counsellor is a little agitated at me for.” Peter snorts and taps his fingers on the table, “Everyone at Midtown knows what they want to do. MJ wants to be a lawyer, Ned wants to be an ethical hacker, and even Flash knows what he wants to do- a doctor. But I’m still… unsure.”

Tony finds himself nodding and shakily asks, “Well, if you want… You could work here?”

Peter perks up and smiles at his father-figure. “You mean it Mr Stark? That would be- that would be fantastic!”

Feeling more confident, Tony continues, “And, if you wanted, of course, you could… take over my job one day? If you don’t want to, of course, no pressure- but do know that the offer is on the table indefinitely, you could accept today, tomorrow, a couple of years from now- or even never.” Tony puts his hand on Peters's shoulder and gives it a friendly squeeze, “The cards are in your hand, Kid.”

“You mean it, Mr Stark? I mean I don’t think I could ever run a company that’s insane-”

“I mean, you wouldn’t be alone if that’s what you’re worried about! God knows SI is too big for one person. Pepper is training someone to take over her position, a kid I know from Tennessee, and if you wanted to, you could take over mine.” Tony smiles at Peter, “So… What do you say, Kid?”

-=- 

_SI Official ✔️@StarkIndustries_  
We are happy to announce that Tony Stark is training an heir to our company! We will not be releasing any further information at this time except that we are glad to welcome them to our team! 


	5. (V) Always In the Middle of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Interns need to learn about Peter one way or another... Let's just say he causes some mischief in the tower- trouble seems to follow him like a magnet

New interns are always introduced to Tony Stark’s personal intern in a vague sentence, “When things start to go to shit he’s always in the middle of it,” and no more information passed that. It isn’t until the new interns start to actually meet Peter that they realize how true that sentence is.

_j @jack99_  
hey did anyone else at SI see that dude running with those papers…?

_selene! @1starrynight1_  
First week at SI is… strange? Lets just say when someone is running with arms full of papers on fire you learn to take everything in stride…

Peter was having a terrible day. No matter what he was doing, it kept spontaneously combusting! He swears he isn’t doing it on purpose! (Not today at least!) He started off in his lab with Mr Stark tweaking the web formula when it started on fire- that was the first of the day. After DUM-E got the fire under control, and Mr Stark laughed about it while tinkering on his new car, Peter was onto attempt two. It wasn’t until after 5 attempts, all resulting in flames, did Mr Stark send Peter down to the intern labs to try something else and take a break from hazardous chemicals.

Now, he really wasn’t trying to cause trouble- he’s not even sure how he did it- but after going to the coffee machine to get a new cup considering it had been a long day, that too exploded into flames! The other interns laughed good-naturedly at Peter as he promised to build them all a much better one and restock their coffee supply. The head intern just ruffled his hair and sent Peter off to work on some paperwork when Mr Stark came on the intercom over FRIDAY asking if the kid lit something on fire for the 6th time today.

All the workers were having a great time lightheartedly bugging Peter about it, to say the least.

Peter, now on desk duty for the day while, according to Mr Stark, his ‘bad karma levels out for the day, sorry kid, I’ll buy your favourite for dinner tonight though.’ Instead of being upset or embarrassed, Peter found himself more glad than anything. Trouble had been following him like a plague the past few days, whether it be today and the fire, or the robbery and getting shot, or the other day and getting kidnapped for ransom to Mr Stark, he really just wanted a day off.

So, while filling out forms about the logistics of new projects and doing a cost analysis of the SI new prosthetic line, Peter is extremely distressed to see a flame start to creep up the paper. Like the trained SI employee he is, Peter doesn’t panic. Well, he does, but in a totally functional way. He quickly swipes the paper in the metal trashcan and lets out a low scream while running to the sink across the room to distinguish it. Today was just NOT his day.

_Tony Stark ✔️ @iamironman_  
He’s having a bad day  
[video of a compilation of everything Peter had caught on fire today, time stamps on the bottom left of the screen. Peter’s face is blurred out- all footage caught on camera by FRIDAY]

_↪️ not an arsonist @TSintern_  
stop subtweeting me im having a crisis

_j @jack99_  
just been told fire guy was Tony Starks personal intern. guess orientation didnt lie when they said hed be in the center of things when they go wrong

It isn’t until later when Peter stares down Johnny Storm and Deadpool in the penthouse does he understand what was going on all day. “You two-” Peter starts before sighing loudly. “If you don’t do it again you can have dinner with Mr Stark and me?”

The two don’t end up staying considering Mr Stark finds out they were inside and FRIDAY allowed them due to Shuri bypassing the Tell Tony protocol to mess with Peter today because the day before he refused to change Shuri’s contact from “Princess.”

_shuri supremacy @deadpool69_  
im sorry bb whyd you have to kick me out @iamironman

_↪️Tony Stark ✔️ @iamironman_  
blocked.

_↪️uh oh @deadpool69_  
(.﹒︣︿﹒︣.)

_↪️Human Torch✔️@firestorm_  
ha loser imagine being blocked couldnt b me

_↪️Tony Stark ✔️ @iamironman_  
blocked.

_↪️going dark✔️@firestorm_  
STARK WAIT NO IM SORRY

After about a month, things have calmed down, and what the internet has dubbed ‘Fire Fiesta’ has long since passed and Peter’s work has not started on fire since. Tony, now having unblocked Johnny Storm due to business reasons, still has yet to unblock Deadpool, which to the amusement of the rest of the Avengers, has not yet stopped sulking about it.

The new interns got accustomed to Peter (who remains unnamed, most often referred to as ‘The Kid’, and sometimes Mini Stark to anyone below a certain clearance level or those Peter deems close friends as he does to the long-lasting interns). They soon learn that not only does Peter cause most large scale fuck ups, but he is often sent by Tony Stark himself to help clean them up when someone else messes up catastrophically.

Peter is there in the middle of a major set back on a medical drone, helping clean up code and calm down the frazzled university students. Peter is in the middle of teaching safety to the new interns the first time something starts on fire on their floor- he’s a calm smile and a steady hand reminding them of SIs protocols. Peter is there on the late-night inventing sessions as the interns scramble for a new idea to show to their boss. Hell, he’s even there in legal helping file paperwork and grabs a coffee while the legal and PR department slaves over a new avengers event they needed to control and release statements for.

Peter is there when Tony Stark is pitching new invention ideas to investors, helping run the hologram in the background and adding helpful comments to Tony’s presentations. Peter is there in board meetings shadowing Pepper Potts with a boy named Harley Keener, helping Keener get a hold of SIs projects that he’ll need to know about for when one day he takes over for Pepper.

And sometimes, lower-level staff will see Peter (‘The Kid’) in the lobby or lower floors, handing out free coffee to employees and smiling and chatting with anyone free, even going as far to help our on tours as a disembodied voice through FRIDAY to give the fear of god into disobeying tour groups.

After a few months, new interns smile when they hear of Peter’s antics, and they nod at him in the hall, always making sure to get out of his way because more often than not, The Kid is an important time-sensitive matters, or is holding something highly reactive. Then when new interns are hired, and the previous batch of hired interns give the whole spiel about SI and what to expect, they always make sure to give a vague sentence about Tony Stark’s intern, and how you can always find him in the middle of everything, helping out wherever he can.

_im... a ghost story? @TSintern_  
who was going to tell me im the resident cryptid at SI or was i supposed to find that out myself while hearing new interns gossip about me?

_↪️selene @1starrynight1_  
sorry to say, kid, but you are totally a ghost story until people meet you

_↪️ paul @biomedsuperior_  
yeah lmao youre always a myth of fires and broken electronics for a while  
for any new employees

\----

BuzzFeed

**The Resident Cryptid of Stark Industry: Who He Is and Why He Is Iconic**  
everything you need to know about twitter’s @TSintern and the chaos he causes within the tower

_by Gwen Stacy  
BuzzFeed Staff_

💬View 4078 comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **early update! what is up my dudes????**


End file.
